


A Favour Returned (NSFW)

by ArkhamKnight0194



Series: Heather x Erik (OC) Drabbles [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: He expected to be tortured and beaten, not this.
Relationships: Heather (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Heather x Erik (OC) Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187048





	A Favour Returned (NSFW)

**Warning:Sex, Cunnilingus, Cum Drinking/Swallowing, and Creampie.**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

Okay. Being captured was not my plan nor my idea, oh what am I saying? Being captured wasn't what I wanted this morning, I just wanted to fly around the Edge with my Skrill, Magnus. But being captured was not the best idea I have right now. 

I was thrown in a cell, seeing the smug looks on Dagur and that traitor and slippery, backstabbing snake, Heather.

"Oh, brother, together at last! Ryker will be so happy about this! Oh, joy!" Dagur said, I could've sworn Heather was sparing me a sympathetic glance. I shrugged it off. She doesn't care about anyone at all. 

"Just kill me..."I muttered silently. 

"What? No, no, no, we're not gonna kill you! Yet."Dagur said, holding the bars of his cell,"Enjoy your stay, brother. Let's see what Ryker has in store for you..."

The last thing I saw was Heather looking back with a pitiful glance, it's as if she was saying 'I'm sorry' and walks off. I sighed as I sat down on the small bed on the cell and laid down, not even facing the cell bars. Thank Odin that I managed to send Magnus to warn Hiccup and the others. 

I could've sworn I keep feeling her presence everytime she passes my cell, always leaving something for me too eat. Of course I wouldn't touch it, knowing that it might be poisoned. I heard my stomach rumble.

Just hang on, buddy...

"You're not eating?"

I turned around to see that traitor standing there.

"It's poisoned and I know it."I seethed bitterly.

She sighs.

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't wanna hear an apology from you. Not from that fat mouth of lies I keep hearing from."

I don't want to see her face, that face of evil, lies, and half-truths, not after what she did two weeks ago.

"J-Just let me explain..."She said. I listened to her story, my eyes narrowed at what I was listening. Her? Being a spy within the Hunters?

"You expect me to believe that lie of yours coming out of your fat mouth?"I asked bitterly, I'm not falling for another lie anymore.

"It's not a lie, it's true!"She whisper-shouted.

"That's what you do best isn't it, huh? You manipulate people around you, tell them your own version of the truth!" I shouted, having enough with this tomfuckery.

She then opened the cell doors, and closed it behind her, I back away, fearing she would attack me, or worse, kill me and spill my blood in this cell.

"W-What are you doing? Are you gonna kill me? If so, make it quick..."I look down, closed my eyes and feared the worse. But nothing happened... But something rather unexpected...

I opened my eyes and saw her clashing her lips with mine, my eyes widened at the sight of this. Heather, the sister of Dagur The Deranged, is kissing me? This is too good to be true.... I closed my eyes and returned the kiss as well.

She then removes her lips from mine and stared at her with eyes wide.

"I've also been meaning to tell you that I've been harboring feelings for you ever since I first met you in Berk... I was afraid you would turn me down. Who would want to be with a girl like me...?"She asked, turning away. I never realised how much she truly felt for me.

I smiled and cupped her cheek,"I feel the same too..."

She looks at me and smiles back, we both clashed our lips with each other once again. Until I felt something bothering me... It was my erection that was bothering me.

"Oh Gods..."

"What is it?"She asked softly.

"I-It's embarrassing..."

"Go on, you can tell me what it is..."She said in a warm voice. I looked down at the bulge in my pants, she took notice of it and red heat covered all over her face. 

"Oh, that is kind of embarrassing..."

"Y-Yeah...." 

She then had an idea, she began to undress herself in front of me but I blushed, "W-Wait... Are you sure it's a good idea? Wouldn't your brother be... I dunno.. Mad?" 

"I don't care what he thinks of us being together, babe..."She said seductively and threw her tunic on the wooden floor of the cell. I blushed at the sight of my 'girlfriend' being naked in front of me, every inch of clothing was removed from her, with the exception of her panties.

"Now, let me do it for you..."She said as she removed all of my clothing, from chest to toe. Now, the two of us stood in the cell, both half naked.

"Let me please you, babe..."She whispered hoarsely, I nodded as she used her finger to drag my underwear down. She then gasped in surprise,"Oh my Thor..."

"W-What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me that it was so big!"She said, her voice filled with amazement.

"W-What are you talking about?"I asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? You have the biggest penis I have ever seen!"She said, clearly astounded. I was baffled. Me? Having the biggest penis? Now that sounds bullshit... 

"I-I do?" 

"Yeah!" She then began to stroke my dick as I let out a huffed breath, "I wonder if I could take it all in my mouth...?" 

I felt her kiss the tip of my penis, I shuddered at the feeling of it. She continues to stroke with it and decided to replace her hand with her mouth as she took the whole length down her throat. I gasped at the feeling. 

Heather bobbed her head back and forth, and repeated the same thing over and over again until I feel my climax building up. And I couldn't hold back. 

"H-Heather! I-I'm gonna cum...!" 

I felt my release shoot out of me and down her throat. I could hear her gag at the sheer amount of cum that went down her mouth, but somehow she managed to swallow it. 

She then removed her mouth off my dick and wiped off any remains that went out of her mouth using her finger, she then put her cum-filled finger on her mouth and greedily swallowed the remains. 

"That was amazing..."She gave a lustful smile. 

"I... Yeah... I guess so."I said, still frozen on what just happened. 

"It's fair if you taste me as well..."She then laid down on the floor boards and then used her finger to drag her panties down, she kicked her panties off her feet and spread her legs to reveal her already wet glistening sex,"Come on, take me..."

I blushed but complied. I gave her vagina one good look before giving it a small lick, I heard her shudder. I continued to lick her lower regions until I licked her g-spot. 

She moaned lewdly. And it gave me an idea, I continued to abuse that sweet and sensitive spot as Heather inwardly moaned, trying to quiet herself down. 

"B-Babe, I can feel it! I-I'm cumming!" 

She then let out a loud moan and shot her juices into my mouth. She tasted so sweet and a little bit salty, if I may add. I took my mouth off her and saw her panting on the floor. 

"How could you...? How could you abuse my sensitive spot over and over...?" She asked in a fake hurt tone. 

"What are you gonna do about it?"I asked with a little bit of sass in my voice. 

"I don't know.. Why don't you decide?"She asked with a lustful smirk on her face. 

"Hmm... Why not ride the dragon? My dragon over here."I point out at my penis, which has erected once again after that cunnilingus I did. 

"All right, if you say so..."She then positioned herself on me, she grabbed my hardening length and gently stroked it. She then positioned it on her sweet spot before letting out a quiet pained moan as she dropped herself on my lengthy bulge and her eyes widened. 

It was so big! Heather was by no means a virgin as she had slept with other men before, but Erik was no different. His penis was big and it stretched her like no other man before. She thrusted up and down, feeling her own inner walls being stretched more and more. 

"Oh fuck... So big..."I hear her mutter. She continued to thrust herself, up, down, up, down, over and over. My mind went blank, as Heather continues to thrust herself into me,"So big, so good..."

I then decided to take control, I pinned her down on the floor and continued my assault on her as she moaned lewdly. 

"Erik, come on, take me!"

I thrusted my penis inside of her, I could feel her inner walls are milking my penis for my seed. Heather embraced my body harder with each thrust that was stretching her walls, her moans echoing in this cell. As I continued to thrust inside of her, I took her left nipple in my mouth and began to suck it. She gasped at the sensation her newly-acquainted lover was giving to her, she was stroking my hair while I did so. I took the other nipple which made her moan even more. I then finished my assault on her nipples as she and I shared a deep, yet passionate kiss. 

"What do you want...?" I asked, almost breathlessly. 

"Harder, faster, Erik..."She whispered in my ear, I grinned. 

"Your wish is my command," I then made my thrusts faster and harder than before as she gripped on the pillow that fell off of the bed of the cell with her own drool leaking off her mouth and into the pillow. She was being pleased by me and she loved every second of it, she was a moaning mess and she is all mine. Mine alone. 

I groaned and felt like I was gonna burst and pop like a balloon. 

"Ah, Heather! I think I'm going to lose it!" 

"Oh, Erik! Do it! Do it! Cum inside of me!" 

With one last thrust, we both let out identical groans as we both achieved orgasm and my cum shooting inside of her as she let out a loud moan, it was music to my ears. I immediately took my softening penis off of her and grinned. 

"Wow, I guess I left a creampie on you, babe."

She sat up and looked at the pool of cum that spilled out of her thighs,"So it would seem..."

She scooped some of our mixed cum off of her womanhood and tasted it greedily, "We taste great together..."

I wanted a taste myself and licked her cum-filled womanhood as she moaned some more and squirted into my mouth, "Mm... We do taste great together..."

She grinned as she jumped into me and we started making out in the floor after a heat-filled session. We both broke the kiss as she then sat up and began to dress up, I frowned,"Leaving so soon?"

"My brother and Ryker might get suspicious of me, I need to get going now."She said as she puts on her clothes.

"Okay, but..." I then kissed her on her lips and smiled,"Be careful out there."

She smiled, "I got this, Erik. You don't need to worry about me."

"Now you're making me worried."I said playfully. She giggled and raised the cell doors and closed it again.

"See you around, babe."She said before walking away. 

"Yeah... See you too."

* * *

**Later...**

"DRAGON RIDERS!" 

Well, that's my cue. I got up from the bed inside my cell and watched as multiple Hunters attempt to fend off the ship. I patiently waited until Astrid and my little brother made their way in. 

"Took you long enough..."I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. 

"Sorry we took too long. Your dragon had us all confused when he tried to tell us that you were in danger,"Hiccup said as Astrid opened up the doors to my cell. I then got out and stretched. 

"Let's get out of here."I said as we made a run for the exit, we made it to the helm and saw my dragon waiting for me. Magnus ran towards me and puts me in a draconic hug,"Sorry, I worried you, buddy...'

I then jumped on his as we took off to the skies and we could have sworn we heard Dagur curse at us. Hiccup then smells something unusual off of me. 

"Why do you smell like sex?" 

My eyes widened. 


End file.
